Past,Present,and Future: What Time Can Do To You
by WolfieMoon
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were friends when they were younger, they promised they would remember each other.Then there was the years when they were nothing but a memory to each other, they couldn't remember one another.They went to school at 11an
1. Chapter 1

**Past,Present,and Future: What Time Can Do To You**

**Chapter 1: You're cute**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were friends when they were younger, they promised they would remember each other.Then there was the years when they were nothing but a memory to each other, they couldn't remember one another.They went to school at 11and became enemies, they didn't want to remember. They stop fighting, but what for? They remembered.Everything. All because of a long forgotten trunk.**

**A/N I will use a pattern when it is the beginning of Draco Malfoy's view, I will use a OoOoOo for Hermione Granger, and 3 3 3 for no one's view. (No idea what it is called, third person?) If time has passed or the story is somewhere else you will see a &&&, okay?**

**The characters may seem way ooc, but you have to relize that in this part of the story, draco is only 5 and his parents haven't become Deatheaters, yet at least. Hermione's parents are rich dentists, although they don't flaunt it, so Herione has a huge mansion she lives in, equal to the Malfoy's. **

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**The Malfoy Mansion/Household**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**"Draco, honey, hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day, do you?" Narcissa Malfoy called up the flight of stairs to her son's room. **

**A few minutes later he was following his mother to the dining room. **

**"Mum, can I just have donuts instead of eggs. Please?" His mother gave in after a minute, after all, she _always_ gave in to the puppy dog look. **

**"Alright, but you will need to eat it quickly, okay. Mummy don't want to be late for work." The young boy in front of her grinned and ate his breakfast, chattering to his mother about quidditch.**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**The Granger Mansion/Household**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Hermione Granger woke up worried and excited at the same time. She was excited about her first day at day care but she was a little afraid that the other kids wouldn't like her. Her mother helped her get dressed and she ran downstairs, ready to eat beakfast so they could go. Jane Granger, her mother laughed as she followed her five year old daughter down to the kitchen. She had been just like her daughter when she was little.**

**Kierra's Kare**

**Mum and I got to the day care and we went inside to find the owner.**

**After I met Miss Kierra, the teacher, I went into a corner**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kierra's Kare**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Mummy, look at all the kids! Do you think I could be friends with them." Hermione was bouncing up and down in her seat.**

**"Of course." They parked and found the lady that ran the place. **

**"Hello. I'm Miss. Kierra. I'm your new teacher. What is your name?" the tall lady asked pleasantley.**

**"Hermione. Can I go and play?"she was looking eagarly at all of the other kids her age in the room.**

**"Sure. I'm just going to chat with your mum for a bit."**

**Hermione looked around taking a few steps into the room. Now that she thought about it, the prospect of all these kids scared Hermione. She saw a solitary boy sitting alone at a table in the back of the room. He was coloring and that just happened to be Hermione's favorite activity. She skipped over to him and shyly introduced herself. " Hello. My name is Hermione. I'm new here. Can I sit wid you?" (A/N She has a small problem with her soeech in this story.) **

**The boy looked up at her timid smile and gave her grin. " Sure. It's my first day here too. My name's Draco. Do you like to draw?"**

**Corner of the room, coloring**

**I was drawing a picture of a puppy when I heard someone coming towards me. I looked through my fringe and saw a girl about my age with long, pretty brown hair and eyes that were the color of my favorite caramel-honey candy. She approached me with a small smile and introduced herself. " Hello. My name is Hermione. I'm new here. Can I sit wid you?" I looked up at her smiled real big. " Sure. It's my first day here too. My name's Draco. Do you like to draw?" Drawing was my favorite thing to do. I wanted to be real famous for my art when I grew up. **

**"Yeah. Drawing is lots a fun." she answered me. When continued to whisper until Miss Kierra called us to line up to come outside. We played together all day and had loads of fun. I never met someone so nice to me before. She didn't know my last name. For some reason some people were scared of me when they knew I was a Malfoy. I wonder why.**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**Kierra's Kare, the end of the day**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**"Bye Dwaco!" Hermione was sad she was going, but she knew she would see him tomorrow.**

**"Bye Mya," he said sadly, with a small frown, then a smile appeared on his face. " You're really cute ya know." he said before walking to his dad's car. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Jane Granger smiled at the exchange before following their children to the cars.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Here is the first chapter to the best story ever written. No, I'm kidding. Anyway review. I wanna know if this is really bad or not. I just had the idea one day. Anyways. R/R. How cute was Draco's ending?**

**wm**

**DISCLAIMER:DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN THE STORY?AM I JUMPING UP AMD DOWN WITH JOY?NO, I DIDN'T THINK SO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Past, Present, and Future: What Time Can Do To You

Chapter 2:My Dragon

Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were friends when they were younger; they promised they would remember each other. Then there was the years when they were nothing but a memory to each other, they couldn't remember one another. They went to school at 11and became enemies, they didn't want to remember. They stop fighting, but what for? They remembered. Everything. All because of a long forgotten trunk.

A/N I FINALLY have gotten time to write! See, we moved and I had to set up my new computer, I had school…blah, blah, blah. No need to bore you with my personal life. Now, here is the next chapter!

**4 weeks later**

"Mummy, could we bwing Dwaco wid us to the ice cream place? (Bring)" Mya, as Draco had nicknamed her, begged her mother. Tears were threatening to overflow and her push-over mother agreed cheerfully before turning to Narcissa and Draco.

"Would you like to join us at Florean's?" she smiled softly as Draco's eyes lit up at the thought of the yummy treat.

"Of course. We'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron." (A/N I know what I'm doing, okay?)

The two little kids chattered to their parents and their parents tried to calm them down, it was a normal car ride in both cars.

The ice cream trips became a regular thing, every two weeks they would go for ice cream and run around the park in muggle London. Everything was okay until it was their last ice cream/park trip. They went to the huge park just like they did every time.

Mya was swinging on the swingset with two other girls when and Draco when Draco fell over out of the back of the swing. He scraped his knee, so he left to find his mother. That's when it happened.

A big kid, of at least 9 or 10 came up to Mya with his burly friend and confronted her.

"Get off my swingset, little girl, we are going to get on now." He snarled at her, geusturing to his sidekick.

"B-but I was on here furst. And Dwaco is gonna be back soon." She was frightened and it just gave the boys more courage.

"Did I stutter? Get off. Now." He ordered her, a promise for pain if she refused in his voice. "Or we might have to make you."

He grabbed her arm when she again shook her head and went to punch her when he felt a push in his side, making him lose his balance and fall on his bottom. "Leave her alone!" The voice was commanding and the boy almost listened until he saw that it was just a younger boy that had ordered him around. "Mya, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scanning over her arms, legs, and face for any damage.

"Hey kid, grab your little girlfriend and scram." The older bully glared at him and turned around to get on the swing.

"We were on those. Why don't you scram?" Draco was unmistakably scared but he had to be brave for Mya. "What did you say!" The boy was really angry now. He swung at Draco, hitting him square in the mouth. All Mya could see were blood and his two bloody teeth lying on the ground. As the boy's sidekick went to give Draco another punch a sudden strong wind (A/N Little Draco's doing magic!) picked up and pushed them far, far away. Mya threw her arms around him, not caring that blood got on her plain white tank top.

"You're my hero (A/N Cliché, I know, but I couldn't help it)! My Dragon! Tat's what I'll call you! My Dragon." She exclaimed clinging to him tightly. She couldn't see the dark blush that stained his usually pale cheeks. "Oh, you're mouth! We gotta find cissy! "She sped off, grabbing his wrist so he had no choice but to follow.

The two little ones quickly explained their story. The adults cleaned Draco up and decided it was time to go home after exchanging a glance. Their two kids were so cute together. They said their good byes for the night, both falling asleep as soon as the car started up.

A/N I know it's short but I'll be posting another chapter very very soon. Mya's got a nickname for Draco! I know they're really cute when they are little but next chapter is going to be their tearful good-bye. IF you give me some ideas though, I could make them stay little a while longer. But I'm running out of ideas for when they are 5….so, R/R!

Thanx to Angelfly06 (my first reviewer!), devil'lil' (second reviewer!), blackrose4ever, NewGirlOnTheBlock, and Emily for reviewing! You guys rule!

wm

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HERMONE GRANGER OR DRACO MALFOY, OR THE WHOLE OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD. IN FACT, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE CUTE LITTLE KIDS IN MY STORY (THEIR PERSONALITIES) AND THE PLOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Past, Present, and Future: What Time Can Do To You

Chapter 3:A Piece of My Heart

Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were friends when they were younger; they promised that they would remember each other. Then there was the years when they were nothing but a memory to each other; they couldn't remember each other. They went to school at 11 and became enemies, they didn't want to remember. They stopped fighting, but what for? They remembered. Everything. All because of a long forgotten trunk.

A/N I'm writing the stories in order now so the updates should be a little more consistent. So, enjoy the story and remember, R/R!

.::Last Day of School::.

"Dwaco, can you teach me how to wide the fake broom taday?" The young blondes silver eyes lit up when her voice was heard from behind him.

He had been waiting for her for what felt like forever. He didn't even think of being mad at her now that she was in front of him smiling sweetly and greeting him cheerfully.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He gave her the special smile. This certain little rascal always smiled, but he seemed to have a smile that he saved especially for Mya.

He led her outside to where the brooms were neatly stored in rows. He took one that was marked with white tape, which symbolized that it was the lowest leveled broom.

Draco changed his mind with a mischievous smile and grabbed on with black tape instead. It was the hardest leveled broom and he then proceeded to hold her hand to lead her to the open field.

Our young heroine, Mya was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Her favorite dragon was going to teach her how to ride a BROOMSTICK! He was gonna actually teach her to FLY!

He gave her a reassuring smile and mounted the broom, motioning for her to get on behind her.

She sat behind him on it and she gripped his waist tightly, already fearing crashing but needing the thrill of, well the wind and just having fun, of course!

Normally the adventurous boy would kick off instantly going as fast as the toy would allow him, however; after considering the sweet little girl in front of him he softly pushed off the ground.

She squealed in excitement and delight and gripped Draco's waist tighter.

"Dwaco this iz amazing!" she giggled and he grinned, speeding up.

"Ah!" He expected the short yell to be scared or even angry but not pure glee.

They were flying for quite a while until the counselor/ teacher person-he couldn't remember her name- came outside scolding them for going off without permission.

Draco put on an ashamed, innocent look and followed Mya inside, but he didn't regret the trip one bit.

.::Inside the classroom, right before our favorite little kids are about to leave::.

"Dwaco you'll always be my fwiend, wight? Foreva and eva?" She had a cute but very serious look on her face.

"Of, course. Why wouldn't I?" He turned to look at her. They were playing with the multiple boxes of colorful, bright beads.

"What if you faget me? I want us to always be fwiends." He cheerfully answered instantaneously (A/N WOOT! Big word!).

"I will always be your friend, Mya Granger. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to."

The reply caused a smile to come to the young girls face.

"Not that I wanted to." Draco added as an after thought.

.::THE Time::.

Mya felt like crying, she didn't want to say good-bye to Draco.

'_I will always be your friend. I couldn't for give you if I wanted to.'_

The words she remembered from earlier comforted her.

Draco was clearly upset too, their parents had just came through the door. He turned to her hesitantly.

"Mya, I made you a bracelet so that you know that I will be friends with you forever."

He slipped a small bracelet on her thin wrist. It had little round beads that were alternatively light pink and white. In the center of the bracelet he had spelt her name in the hot pink beads with black writing. 'MYA' it was labeled.

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and once again missed his dark flush.

"I made you something too." She helped him put then precious bracelet on his wrist too.

The one she made from him had black, silver, and dark green beads in a constant pattern. The beads in the middle were a light green with black writing. 'MY DRAGON' was spelled out.

"T-thank you so much, my mya."

She smiled (A/N she does that a lot doesn't she…) and hugged him again. This time though she looked him in the face with a serious expression again.

"It's a piece of my heart, take care of it."

"I will…Good-bye Mya."

"Bye-bye, Dwaco…my dragon."

Their parents were finished talking and Hermione's father came and picked her up to carry her to the car.

She started to sob and hid her face in his broad chest.

Draco had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them out. He had to be strong for her.

He would never forget Mya Granger, his angel.

'I'll Miss You' came the simultaneous thoughts of a certain sweet girl and kind boy as they drove away to a new life without one another.

**Short, I know. HOWEVER:::I will be updating more regularly I think. I had to end it here because its about to switch ages. I actually cried writing this because I could imagine it. Next they'll be 8 in the next chapter! Will Draco still remember Mya? Will she remember him?? And what is in Draco's special box???**

Thanks to: I-LUV-FLUFF, lauren, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Angelfly06, Gabriella-17, Stary, magicalbrat, inuyasha576302 for reviewing!!!!

**PREVIEW:::::**

'_He had the dream again. He heard her sweet voice saying his name the way only she could, but when he got finally caught up to her she-'_

**Find out next time what happens next?**

**Until next time!**

**Wolfiemoon**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE CUTE PERSONALITIES OF THESE TWO RASCALS AND MY PLOT. THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT…**


End file.
